


Into the West

by rogue_1102



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Badagine Week 2020, Bardine Week 2020, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Smut, Western, immigrant experience, implied racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: A series of drabble for Badagine/Bardine Week 2020, following Bardock and Gine as they take their family out West to find a new life.
Relationships: Bardock & Kakarot, Bardock & Raditz (Dragon Ball), Bardock & Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Gine & Kakarot (Dragon Ball), Gine & Raditz (Dragon Ball), Gine & Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 32





	1. Prompt - Travellers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lady_Red and Blackswan22 for the beta! Additionally thank to you all my Dungeoneers for the xtra help and story advice. You guys are awesome!

The wagon rocked back and forth under the remaining stars that lingered in the sky. The sun would rise soon. The lingering glow caused faint pinks and oranges to appear on the otherwise dark horizon. The scent of fresh rain carried on the wind and the team of horses pulling their belongings snorted with effort. This long journey would soon be coming to an end - they would finally be at their new home.

The team stopped short, a herd of deer bounding across their path. Bardock pulled up on the reins and scratched at the scars on his cheek. It had been weeks since that gang had viciously beaten him and carved the X pattern on his face; however, the memory of limping back and seeing his wife’s horrified face remained fresh and painful.

“Land of Opportunity.” 

He muttered and scoffed under his breath at the thought before soothing the agitated animals. From the moment his family stepped off the boat, all they’d seen was scorn and oppression for no other reason than the country of their birth. Had he made the wrong choice in uprooting his family from the homeland? 

“Did you say something?” 

The inquisitive, whispered words of his wife came from beside him and he shook his head in answer to her question. They wouldn’t be on this wagon right now if it wasn’t for her. 

“ _ We are not staying here. Even if we have to walk out on foot...we’ve done it before, and we can do it again. That is why we left Sadala! I did not cross an ocean to live in fear, to wonder if every time you left would be the last time I would see you _ !”

She was right. That was no way to live - not for them, and certainly not for their son. They didn’t deserve to fear for their lives just from walking down the street or to hear slurs like “Dirty Beeters” flung at them. 

No. 

That was not the life he wanted for them; therefore, when the offer to head West to take unclaimed lands was announced, he took advantage. Now, their hard won plot of land lay over the next hill.

A relieved sigh escaped through his nose, and Bardock turned his head to regard his family. Gine had a tired, but resolved, look on her face and their son Raditz slept peacefully in her arms. That boy, apparently, could sleep through anything whether it be a vicious storm at sea on a rickety boat or a jarring ride cross-country in a beat up wagon. Bardock snorted in amusement and transferred the reins to hold in one hand so that he could put his arm around his wife to pull her closer to his side as they crested the top and looked down upon their future just as the sun bathed the landscape in its bright light.

There it was... their new land. A small white flag waved faintly in the breeze amongst a sea of green and yellow, his marker showing all the world that he had claimed this piece for his family. A creek ran through the property and in the distance, tall snow-covered mountains dominated the skyline. Bardock surveyed their new domain and could almost see the cattle that would graze alongside the crops that they would grow. 

“Bardock...this is more beautiful than I thought it would be!”

Pride blossomed in his chest at her words and, as he brought the wagon to a halt, he glanced down again. The sunlight washed away the concern that had inhabited her face for weeks and her eyes sparkled with unrestrained happiness. But, it was her smile that truly took his breath away. It was her first real smile since coming to this new land and it instantly took him back to their time courting in the Old Country. He, the awkward youth trying not to embarrass himself, and she, the happy girl with nothing but love in her heart. He was glad to see that girl again.

“No. Just as beautiful as I remember.”

Gine looked up and met his gaze, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Feeling impulsive, Bardock leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, savoring the plush feel of her lips and taste of her mouth as Gine fervently returned his kiss. A low groan vibrated in his chest, the relief of the being at their destination and the physical contact from his wife allowing his body to finally relax.

However, the sound of their son stirring in his wife’s lap quickly sobered them and they pulled apart. Gine giggled and straightened his hat, which had gone slightly askew. Bardock snapped the reins and clucked to the horses to go forward. Work would need to be done before the sun was high in the sky, and they couldn’t afford to tarry.

They were home.


	2. Prompt - Good Morning/Spring/ Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a snowy morning, and Gine wakes to find Bardock gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lady_Red and blackswan22 for the beta!

It was still dark when Gine opened her eyes, but she could hear the shuffling and morning noises of the barn animals outside their window. It would be time to rise soon, although she was loath to do so. The many handmade quilts and tanned furs on their bed managed to provide some barrier between her and the early morning chill. 

Beside her, facing the wall of their cabin, Raditz also slept soundly. His unkempt hair spread across her arm like another blanket and the otherwise quiet room was punctuated by a few of the boy’s snores.

Bardock’s side of the bed was long cold as he had left earlier in the morning, with a rifle slung over his shoulder to hunt for food. Gine sighed and pulled her son closer, taking advantage of his warmth. She didn’t like her husband leaving on his own, despite his increased familiarity with the land surrounding their homestead. But, it was necessary if they were to have fresh meat in the pot and Bardock was nothing if not a good provider for them even in these lean times.

Outside, the rooster began to crow and Gine knew she couldn’t delay the inevitable any longer. Softly, she shook Raditz awake, got dressed and started her day. Logs were thrown on the dwindling fire, coffee brewed and breakfast started, while Raditz went outside and started his barn chores. She looked out the frosted window just in time to see him finish collecting eggs only to laugh as he ran back through the snow towards the house and away from the ill-tempered rooster who seemed to have a personal vendetta against the boy.

“Mama!” He shouted as he quickly closed the door and stood by the roaring fire. “When can we eat that rooster?”

She clucked her tongue in faux disapproval, and shook her head as she took the eggs he had gathered. “When he no longer does his job and helps those hens make babies. Now go out back and start your chopping. You know Papa will need your help when he gets back.”   
  
Raditz groaned, but nodded. After a few more lingering moments by the fire, he braced himself for the rush of cold and left to continue his chores. Gine soon heard the tell-tale thunks from the axe outside and moved on to bake her bread.   
  
No sooner, it seemed, than she had covered herself in flour and was wrist deep in dough the sounds of an approaching horse were heard. From the excited exclamations of her son, she knew that it was her husband, hopefully returned with a decent kill for his efforts. 

Sure enough, she heard him give muffled orders to their son before stomping the accumulated snow off of his boots by the door. Gine turned when she heard the door open, and watched as Bardock made his way to the fire and poured himself a cup of coffee.

A low, relieved groan came from his side of the room. He stretched his back, the sound of popping vertebrae loud as he rolled his neck from one side to the other, before he made his way to behind her. His free arm went around her waist and Gine slightly leaned back into the solid body at her back but continued to pound the sticky dough into submission.

“Good morning.” 

His voice, a deep and comforting baritone, caressed her ear and she felt him place a kiss on the back of her neck. She giggled and arched away from him before lightly elbowing him in the ribs.   
  
“What did you bring back for us?” She asked, and turned to look at him from over her shoulder.   


Bardock chuckled, the vibrations of his amusement racing across her back, at her seemingly unphased response to his closeness and set down his coffee on the table. 

“A few rabbits and a small buck.” 

The arm around her waist tightened and she felt herself being pulled away from her work. Gine scoffed and turned around to scold her irritating man, but found herself face to face with a single, pink wildflower.   
  
“I saw this on the way back. You know what this means, don’t you?” He asked and gently placed the flower in her hair. She shook her head and leaned into his touch as he stroked the side of her cheek with his worn, and scabbed knuckles. Bardock gazed deeply into her eyes and Gine let herself be pulled closer. Slowly his lips descended upon hers, rough and soft at the same time, and she hummed her approval in her throat but forced herself not to grab onto him with her doughy hands. She let out a squeak when she felt his hand drift from her waist to grab her bottom, and she pulled away to see a slightly mischievous look on his face. It wasn’t often that he lowered his mask of hardened masculinity but, occasionally, she saw the irascible boy she fell in love with.   
  
“The thaw is coming. Spring will be here soon.”


	3. Prompt - Scars/Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Bardock’s Day!
> 
> Smut warning!
> 
> Gine welcomes Bardock after weeks away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lady_Red and blackswan22 for the beta

He was finally home. 

It had been weeks since he’d left to tend the herd and, when he dismounted from his horse, Gine could see the relief on his face in addition to the burning desire that was barely restrained in his dark eyes.

After a large dinner, which was punctuated by long, lingering, and heated looks towards each other, she shooed their son off to bed and led Bardock down to the creek for a bath. 

The crickets chirped and the evening was alight with the fire from the lightning bugs hovering near the bank in addition to the glowing moon overhead. The water was clear and cool, perfect for a late night scrub. As they walked down the worn path, Bardock paused and pulled her close. She could smell the days of sweat and dirt on his body but, rather than repulse, it caused heat to pool between her legs and she bit her lip in anticipation. 

“I missed you.” Said Bardock, his voice rough with desire, before he forcefully claimed her mouth. His lips, firm and unyielding, massaged and kneaded her own. She eagerly submitted to his probing tongue and moaned when it explored and twisted with hers. His strong hands cupped her bottom, pressing her closer, and she could feel her husband’s hardened arousal beneath the fabric of his dusty jeans.

His mouth wandered from her mouth down her neck, his lips trailing down her skin causing goosebumps to rise. Gine gasped when he settled on a particularly sensitive spot, licking and sucking the area hard enough that she knew he would leave a mark if he continued. She had to remind herself to pull away. It would not do to have her fun ruined, here and now, when she had better things in mind.

A disappointed look crossed Bardock’s face, but she smiled and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before leading him to the edge of the creek. 

“I missed you too. Let me show you how much.” She assured him as she slowly lowered his suspenders and started to unbutton his flannel shirt. Each button released revealed his tanned and hardened physique. Gine eased the shirt off his shoulders, taking a moment to plant a kiss on each of his many scars. His skin twitched under the soft press of her lips, his breath hitching slightly, and she could remember the story of each one.

A puckered burst around his shoulder - a gunshot wound from an army rifle. A shiny burn on his left arm - a souvenir from a failed bombing attempt. The X shaped mark on his cheek - a reminder that the only one who would help them would be themselves.

Her hands wandered to his trousers, but Bardock gently grasped her hands and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles before going to remove his dirty boots along with his pants. In his haste, he stumbled as he fumbled with his pants legs and threw his boots off to the side in annoyance when they hindered his movement. Gine giggled at his eagerness and pulled her dress over her head, the cool night and his hot gaze causing her nipples to tighten. He went to take off his hat, but she shook her head and placed it back upon his head with a sultry smile. Bardock scoffed, but allowed her to have her way. He took a step forward; however, she turned away and walked into the rippling water, swaying her hips as she went.

He snorted in amusement but she could hear him follow close behind, the water splashing as he entered. Unhurriedly, they bathed each other and their tender touches further stoked the burning fire between them. Gine sighed and opened her legs to allow his teasing fingers to stroke her sex. She arched into his chest, its coarse hairs brushing pleasurably against her nipples, when she felt Bardock ease his fingers inside her and repeatedly plunged them into her feminine heat. She placed her mouth on his bicep and lightly bit down in an effort to restrain her cries of pleasure. As she absorbed the feelings of ecstasy racing throughout her body, she dipped her hand beneath the water and confidently stroked his hot, thick and lengthy member. 

He cursed in their native language, his eyes rolling back in his head at her forceful action, and easily raised her out the water. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his trim waist and Gine moaned loudly when his mouth lapped and sucked at the water droplets that lingered on her nipples before he walked them out of the creek towards a nearby tree. As Bardock raised his head, his hat slightly lopsided, a hungry smile spread across his face and he deftly plunged his length into her warm depths. 

The tree bark against her back felt rough and coarse, but it was immaterial compared to the exquisite pleasure rocking through her body with each thrust and roll of her husband’s pelvis into hers. One of his hands braced himself against the sturdy wood, and the other was wrapped firmly around her waist. With each penetration, a small grunt thrummed in the back of his throat to match each gasp that escaped hers.

The heels of her feet pressed into his taut backside, encouraging him to quicken his pace, while her arms remained encircled around his neck and her hands gripped the chiseled planes and contours of his back. Gine was sure he would have red scratches and perhaps new scars from her nails when they were done, but she couldn’t be bothered to care.

“Gine...” 

Her name fell from his lips like prayer and with it, he increased the tempo and angle of his thrusts. She grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth towards her, all but devouring him in a desperate kiss when her peak hit and washed over her. Her husband shuddered above her, holding her as closely as possible, and groaned loudly as his own release overcame him. They leaned against each other for a moment, panting loudly, and Gine nuzzled closer to his heaving chest.

“Welcome back, Bardock...” 


	4. Prompt- Pregnancy/Raditz and Kakarot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz runs to tell his father news of his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lady_Red and blackswan22 for the beta!

Raditz ran, as fast as he could, to the upper fields where his father was planting for the fall harvest. His lungs burned from the effort and sweat poured down his back, but he pressed onwards. He couldn’t stop, not now, not when she was counting on him. He leapt over a fallen log, but landed awkwardly and fell heavily to his knees. Panting, he pulled himself up and persisted towards his goal.

“Papa! Papa!” He called out as he crested the hill. Upon seeing his father turn and pause his work to look at him, Raditz ran over and attempted to pull the larger man down the hill towards the direction of their cabin. Bardock wearily wiped the sweat from his brow, his voice curious yet patient when he spoke. 

“Calm down, Boy. What is it?” 

Raditz looked over his shoulder and gulped. 

“It’s Mama…”

A serious expression replaced the slightly bemused one on his father’s face and he led Raditz over to the horse that was calmly grazing off to the side. Quickly, he tossed the reins over the animal’s neck and mounted before hauling Raditz up to sit in front of him. Trees sped by as Bardock pushed the horse harder and harder, nudging its sides to encourage it to move faster. A sweaty white foam started to accumulate on the animal’s neck, but it continued to surge forward.   
  
Raditz gripped the saddle horn. The house still seemed so far away no matter how much closer they came. All morning, he could sense that something was off about his mother’s manner. She occasionally looked pained and distressed, but would shoo him off to do his chores if he tried to inquire further. It wasn’t until he found her bent over the table, gripping its edges for dear life, and her dress soiled, that he understood. It was like the other times - he was going to get a brother or sister soon. His mind wandered to the small area by the creek where his mother would often lay wildflowers, and then cry as his father held her. He hoped this wouldn’t be another one of those times.   
  
Finally, the cabin came into view. Bardock pulled the horse into a sliding stop, jumped from the saddle and ran inside, bellowing Gine’s name. Raditz slowly slid down from the saddle and led the horse to the nearby trough, allowing the tired animal to drink its fill. As pained sounds echoed from inside their home, he wrapped his arms around the animal’s neck and hugged it close. With each cry, he buried his face deeper and squeezed his eyes tighter in the hopes that the sounds would soon stop.

“Raditz!”

He looked over his shoulder at his father’s call and the sight that greeted him would remain with him long after. The color had drained from Bardock’s face, his brows furrowed and his eyes lost. His father was  _ afraid _ . For the first time in Raditz’s life, or that he could remember, his father was fearful. The realization caused a cold feeling of dread to creep up his spine and he slightly shook his head, the apprehension overtaking him.   
  
“Leave the horse! Get over here, now!”

Raditz quickly dropped the reins, the authority in his father’s voice brokering no argument, and sprinted over but was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked up, flinching slightly as another one of his mother’s cries reached his ears; however, in spite of the worry on his father’s face, the man squeezed his shoulder encouragingly and nodded. The small movement seemed to make everything better, even just for that moment, and he followed his father inside. 

Gine was propped in a chair and Bardock moved to sit in front of her, allowing her feet to rest on his thighs.

“Raditz. Get at her head, Boy.” His father’s voice trembled slightly, and Raditz saw him cup his mother’s cheek and whisper comforting words to her in Saiyan. He moved to his mother’s shoulders. At his approach she smiled, and said his name lovingly, as she took a moment to ruffle his hair despite the tears in her eyes. He nodded and returned her smile, tapping down his own distress so that he could be strong for her as he gripped her shoulders.   
  
Another pain hit, and Gine arched against both of their grips. Although Bardock maintained his solid hold on her legs, Raditz was thrown backwards but he quickly resumed his position. 

“One more, Gine! Raditz get the cloths and water!”   
  
He ran to complete his task just as a guttural scream tore itself from his mother’s throat followed by loud, but tiny, wails. He swiftly brought the requested items to his father’s side and saw the bloody and wrinkly form of the new baby in his mother’s arms. The indescribable pain that seemed etched upon his mother’s face moments ago was replaced with unfettered and unabashed joy.

Gine placed a kiss on the babe’s forehead and, tiredly, handed it to his father. Raditz dipped the cloth into the water and helped Bardock clean the child. The babe, a boy, had a full head of dark hair and protested loudly when the droplets came in contact with its skin. 

A brother. He had a little brother. 

He grinned down at the squirming infant and glanced back at his father. The man had a relieved look on his face and, when they finally wrapped the babe up and handed him back to his mother, his father kissed his mother’s sweaty forehead. 

Gine reached up and wiped the corner of his father’s eye, her own eyes watery and shining. At that moment Raditz could see, maybe for the first time, the love they had for each other. Gine leaned into Bardock’s touch and opened her dress to allow the babe to have his first feed, cooing softly. The two of them whispered to each other, too low for Raditz to hear but the expressions on their face told him enough - his parents would be lost without each other. Both her and his father then smiled, seeing only each other, before returning their gaze to his nursing brother. He silently hoped one day he could look at someone like that. 

Raditz made to leave and go outside. He still had chores to do after all.   
  
“Boy…”   
  
Raditz stopped and turned, a questioning look on his face. His father’s face was inscrutable as usual, the myriad of emotions replaced by his normal sternness.   
  
“...stay with your mother and Kakarot for a bit.”   
  
He nodded, moved to take his father’s place beside his mother. Bardock stroked Kakarot’s head one final time; however, before he left, he dropped his hand on Raditz’s shoulder and squeezed.    



	5. Prompt - Sunset/Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy day with the family takes a sharp turn. Bardock wrestles with his heritage and his family's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of help went into this chapter. What was supposed to be 800 words or less drabble exploded in to a 2k word chapter.
> 
> Thank you to Lady_Red, blackswan22, Areo_ian, Ruthlesscupcake, ni21 and Lachanophobic. 
> 
> **This chapter contains some sensitive subjects about race, racism and how immigrants have historically been/are treated (especially in the United States). **
> 
> **Words in BOLD Italics are spoken in Saiyan**

Bardock swung downward heavily, relishing in the sound of the wood splintering and the impact of the ax hitting the dried pine. His clothes were damp with sweat and his muscles ached from the effort, but he was too angry to care or to stop. With each vicious attack he leveled on the lumber, his mind replayed that afternoon’s trip into town. 

The day had started off fine, good even. It was to be one of their rare family outings into town. Most times he went by himself; however, today was going to be a day to pick up supplies and also enjoy time away from the responsibilities of the farm together. It wasn’t often that they were able to just enjoy each other’s company so as soon as the sun rose above the treetops, they all piled in the wagon and set off towards town.

In the back of the wagon a sizable spread of meats and freshly baked bread sat, just waiting to be eaten in addition to a fruit pie that had been baked earlier that morning, which Gine had kept a close eye on to ensure Raditz didn’t try to sneak a snack before lunchtime. As the wagon rocked on the dusty road, Bardock quietly listened, and nodded in acknowledgement as Raditz listed all the different animals he saw. Sitting beside him in the front, Gine held Kakarot in her arms and hummed a lullaby to help the little one sleep.

Bardock transferred the reins to one hand and put his arm around her, letting his hand rest comfortably in the curve of her waist. Gine hummed, her contentment obvious on her face, and she scooted closer to his side.

Before long, they pulled into town to the General Store. Once they stopped, he gave instructions for Raditz to take the wagon round back and jumped down from the driver’s seat to help his wife down from her perch. Gine scoffed goodnaturedly at his attempt at chivalry and deftly climbed down by herself, but pressed an appreciative kiss to his cheek regardless. 

He looked up and saw Raditz looking at them with a foolish grin on his face. A harsh look in the boy's direction caused him to quickly gather the reins and take the wagon behind the shop as previously instructed. As he turned back to his wife, he saw Gine eyeing some of the fancy dresses displayed in the store window. She always liked to look at the fine lace and other womanly things in the store, but never asked him for more than what was necessary. 

Determined to make this day special, he pulled out some money and placed it in her hand.

“ **_Go buy something you like_ ** .”   
  
He smiled softly and nodded his assurance at her hesitant expression. Gine clucked in disapproval, but she could not hide her smile which was like a ray of warm sunshine to his chest as she wrapped her fingers around the coins and carried Kakarot with her inside the store. He watched her with a satisfied grin on his face, but hardened himself for the inevitable haggling he would have to do once he came in contact with the shop’s owner.

Ever since that man had heard the accent that tinged his words on his first day in town, he always charged Bardock more than his other customers. Though Bardock was experienced in haggling, it was a way of life in Sadala, and could only assume the man thought he was a moron who could not comprehend the appropriate value of goods or basic numbers. 

But as his money swapped hands, and despite everything in him wanting to argue over the exorbitant costs, Bardock gritted his teeth and held his tongue. If he upset this man, one of the few who would sell to his “type”, his family would have no one to buy from or sell to when harvest time came; therefore, it was just a fact of life they had to grin and bear. 

He looked over the owner’s shoulder, to the store’s main floor, and saw one of the lady clerks following Gine around. However, rather than looking as if she was helping, the woman seemed to hover suspiciously close to his wife as if she expected her to take something. His eyes followed them for a few moments before he scoffed in frustration. These natives did not even try to hide it sometimes. He shook his head, but didn’t comment. He was ready to leave and enjoy the rest of his day.

“Come on, Boy.” He called towards his son, and then easily threw a bag of feed onto his shoulder.   
  
Raditz, who had been talking animatedly with the boy the owner employed, quickly appeared at his side and gathered what he could carry before waving at his new friend with a smile. Bardock snorted slightly with amusement as he watched the boys say goodbye but then, as he turned to leave, he heard the owner chastise the shop boy and rap him soundly on the head. 

“Are you empty headed? I don’t pay you to waste time making friends with Beeter spawn.”

The disgust was clear in the man’s voice and when he caught Bardock scowling in his direction, he simply crossed his arms as if daring Bardock to say something to the contrary. Bardock closed his eyes and took a breath. This was not a fight to pick, he had to remind himself; therefore, while he did not avert his gaze from the other man’s challenge, he silently paid for the remainder of his purchases and left before he lost his composure. 

Once the wagon was full, he pulled around to fetch Gine. To his surprise, she was standing to the side without any parcels in her hands. As he pulled the wagon to a halt, her face lit up and she smiled brightly. Bardock regarded her with confusion as she transferred Kakarot to his care and climbed into the seat next to him. 

“ **_Did you not find anything_ ** ?”.   
  
Gine’s sunny disposition slightly fell at his inquiry, but she quickly placed the smile back on her face and handed him the money back.   
  
“ **_I did, but when I brought it up to pay...the lady said the price was wrong. It was more expensive than I thought, so I just decided not to buy anything. We can save that money for something later._ ** ” 

Although she shrugged off her clear disappointment, Bardock felt in his gut that something was not right. He narrowed his eyes and looked through the glass at the clerks. The ladies were tittering amongst themselves, but he saw one of them point to their wagon. Even without hearing them, he knew what they were saying. 

Unable to hold himself back from righting this obvious wrong, he handed Kakarot to Raditz and strode forcefully inside. At his approach, the “ladies” stopped their chattering and looked at him in astonishment and apprehension.   
  
“My wife was in here. She wanted to buy something, yes?"

They glanced nervously at each other, obviously cowed by the frown on his face, and nodded.

“Where is it?”

Both women pointed to modest bolt of fabric and he looked at the price. He had more than enough in his hand, which means that his wife had enough to purchase it. Bardock glared over his shoulder and picked up the item before loudly setting it on the counter. The clerk sold it to him, without additional markup, though he knew this stunt would come back to bite him the next time he needed supplies. However, when he walked out with the coveted fabric to place it into her arms, her smile, the way she caressed the cloth, and her jubilant kiss, made the small rebellion worth it.   
  
Gine held his hand as they left, but he only grunted in response. The rest of the afternoon had been tense and silent on his part, while his family remained happy and ate their lunch unencumbered by the injustices they had unknowingly suffered.

Now, hours later, Bardock chewed the inside of his cheek, his gaze hard and focused as he continued to split logs for the new fence. Around him, the rest of his family carried on as normal. Gine was preparing supper while Raditz was entertaining Kakarot by showing the child the many animals outside.

He'd been a fool, he realized, to think things would be, could be different here. Although they were far away from the vast cityscape of East City, the same prejudices seemed to be everywhere they went.

**_“...and this...no, Kakarot, pay attention...this...is a chicken…”_ **

Instantly, Bardock's ear narrowed in on the conversation his eldest was having with his youngest. Innocent enough; however, it was not in the language of this country...it was in Saiyan. 

When they arrived, fresh off the boat, none of them had spoken a word of the language that was common in this country and it made them easy targets for radical natives. 

It would not do - not here, not anymore. If they were to survive and thrive, they had to blend in...to remake themselves. At those simple, unassuming words, the anger that he had tried so hard to hold back exploded from him and he threw the ax into the stump to storm over to his sons.    
  
“Boy!” 

Raditz jumped, surprised by the furious tone, and turned around with a confused look on his face. Kakarot looked up with a cheerful smile at his father’s approach and squirmed on his brother’s shoulders as he buried his little hands in the untamed mane Raditz called his hair.    
  
“In this country, and this house, you speak Eigo. That  _ Beeter _ language is not welcome." 

Raditz flinched slightly at the condemnation, and looked away. While Bardock and Gine often struggled with the colloquialisms and turns of phrase, it had been easier for Raditz to pick up the language but the boy often lapsed when he thought no one was looking. 

However, Kakarot had been born here, a true native son; therefore, he had the best chance out of all of them to make something of himself without the stigma of being foreign automatically hanging over his head. 

" **_Bardock_ ** !"

He turned and saw his wife marching towards them, wiping her hands on her bloody apron with a furious look on her face as she put herself between him and their sons.

" **_Do not speak to him that way_ ** !"

Her cheeks were flushed from her anger. Her hands, balled into fists on her hips as she stared him down with a ferocity that would make most men quake in their boots…even him. But, he was too furious to be intimidated now.

"Do not coddle him, Gine! This country hates what we are... _ who _ we are."

The air between the two of them was tense, and Bardock saw Raditz eye them warily. Gine looked down and motioned for him to take his brother inside and the boy wasted no time in complying. Once they were alone she frowned intensely in his direction, the displeasure bright and clear in her eyes as she held her ground.

" **_This is their heritage, Bardock."_ **

He glowered, crossed his arms over his chest and returned her look with an uncompromising gaze of his own.

"That heritage is dead!”

The declaration came out as a shout, but he was unable to hold back the bellow. He took a breath and continued, but defeat tinged his words as he all but whispered, “It died the moment we stepped on that boat.”

Gine sighed, but did not look away. He knew she understood, in part, how he felt. It had been a hard decision to leave, but one that they both knew had been for the best.

" **_I never thought I'd see the day when you gave up so easily. It is a part of them, a part of us...you can't just bury it because these people don't want to understand!"_ **

For a few moments there was nothing but silence until Bardock took her hand and held it gently in his own. His voice was firm as he spoke, "Their future starts here, Gine. It has to. If he clings to that past, his future will be  _ destroyed _ by it! I won't let that happen."

She shook her head and removed her hand from his. Her anger slowly faded from her eyes, but Bardock had to steel himself against her response. Two words, said in an almost piteous manner as she walked back towards the house.

"You're wrong."

He clenched his fists in frustration and made his way back to the pile of logs. Bardock shook his head and breathed heavily through his nose as he picked up the ax. Using all his strength, he swung it into the wood again and again, becoming lost in the work.

They were of two separate minds, and this discussion would not be resolved easily... or at all. 

"Papa?"

Bardock stopped, mid swing, and looked behind him. Raditz was standing there, with a plate of food in his hands. He looked up. The sun had set behind the mountains and darkness had begun to fall. He had been out here for hours. Grunting in acknowledgment, Bardock set the ax on the pile, sat down and took the offered food. 

He motioned for the boy to sit beside him and his son lowered himself to the ground. Chewing loudly and groaning as the food settled in his stomach, Bardock offered the plate to his son who eagerly took some of the remaining meat.

"I'll do better, Papa. I promise."

The statement surprised him and caused some of the lingering anger to fade away. As he looked at his son's resolved expression, he felt a small pang of regret for raising his voice to the boy. He smiled softly and ruffled the boy's dark hair. Raditz was smart. Bardock suspected he saw, and understood, more than he let on. He'd do what was necessary to survive.

"I know you will."


	6. Prompt- Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gine and Bardock go to a Harvest Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lady_Red and blackswan22 for the beta

Gine smiled and gripped her husband’s elbow excitedly as her eyes eagerly devoured the sights and sounds around her. The pavilion in the center of town was gaily decorated with colorful ribbons, bows, and twinkling lanterns all in preparation for the Harvest Celebration dance. Giant spits with butchered steers and hogs spun slowly off to the side, and the evening air was permeated with the mouthwatering smell of barbecued meats. The men and women were dressed in their best, some with finer clothes than others. Small children ran amok and in between legs, but there was not the sense that there was any danger. It felt like...the first time she and her family were welcomed.

Bardock fidgeted beside her, and Raditz was no better. Both looked decidedly uncomfortable in their stiffly pressed clothes. Kakarot, however, was unperturbed and ran up to a local dog to try to make friends. The boy quickly dirtied his clothes as he lay on the ground and mimicked the dog as it rolled over. She shook her head at his antics. Her baby boy was a sweet child, always with a smile on his face. Raditz scoffed and rolled his eyes but, as he moved to collect his brother, he stopped short and immediately diverted his path to follow one of the blonde townie girls that caught his attention. 

“That boy…” Bardock muttered incredulously, but Gine could hear a trace of mirth in his voice.

“Gine!”

At the enthusiastic call of her name, Gine stood on her tiptoes and quickly saw the young minister’s wife who had invited them. The woman waved and motioned for her to join the other ladies sitting off to the side. Gine smiled, somewhat shyly, and nodded before attempting to unlace her arm from Bardock's. A barely perceptible flex of his arm stopped her, and she looked up to see his expression cold and considered.

Bardock was always apprehensive about spending time with “natives”. Although he had found some companionship with the fellow ranchers in town, the wounds of years past were still fresh and raw. The minister’s wife was one of the few that he could abide, but only just. The other women he did not care for and considered them foolish and false. 

“You do not have to be at my side all night, Bardock. Go over with the menfolk. I’ll be where you can see me.”

Gine patted his arm reassuringly. He frowned, but relaxed enough for her to extricate herself from his grip and gracefully step over to the other women. She looked over her shoulder in time to see his eyes wander to her bottom and back up her figure appreciatively. A barely restrained giggle left her lips as she raised an bemused brow in his direction and was answered with a playful smirk before he turned to walk towards the wagon serving alcohol.

As the evening progressed, and after a fine meal, Gine found herself swept away in the pleasantness of laughing along with the other ladies as they gossiped and comisserated about their families and lives. It had been a long time since she had been able to enjoy the company of other women and it was nice to have someone other than her boys and her husband to talk to for once. The fiddle player helped maintain the lively atmosphere with his jaunty melodies and Gine tapped her feet in time to the music as her eyes roamed, trying to spot the men of her family. 

Kakarot was over by the dessert table trying to reach a plate of cookies, straining his chubby little fingers in vain towards the edge of the plate. Raditz stood by the same table and, as he talked to the church lady minding the vast spread of desserts, slowly inched the plate of cookies closer to his brother’s grasp. Bardock had not left the alcohol wagon all night, with the exception to eat, and even he looked like he was having a good time talking with the other men about...whatever men talked about away from their wives. 

She sipped her lemonade, enjoying the sour and sweet flavor, and stared longingly at the dance floor filled with happy couples. Joyful shouts and whoops raised above the din of conversation as bodies moved in harmony up and down and back and forth. It reminded Gine of folk dances back in Sadala, but somehow more wild. She didn’t know how those people could be so restrained one moment and so free the next, but she envied the untamed abandonment that they temporarily allowed themselves.

Bardock, she knew, would not ask her dance. Even in the Old Country he had been reticent to do so. The last time she could remember dancing was at their wedding, and it had only been because tradition demanded it. Interrupting her from her musings, the minister’s wife rushed over, beaming with joy at the festivities, and pulled her towards the floor. Laughing, Gine set her drink down on a nearby table and eagerly followed. If her husband would not ask her to dance, then she would just have fun dancing with the ladies. 

The world whirled as she flit and frolicked, arm in arm, with the women of her group. Simple gingham and delicate lace intertwined in a sea of color, their skirts like multi-colored waves on a monochrome shore. She gasped for breath when the song ended and joined the crowd as they clapped for the players. She walked to the side and took another sip of her lemonade, the cool liquid easing some of the heat she felt. 

Suddenly, a heavy hand fell on her shoulder. Gine gasped, turned and saw her husband standing over her with a serious expression on his face.

“Let’s go.”

His tone was firm and unyielding. She knitted her brows in confusion as she set her drink down and he grasped her elbow to lead her away from the group. Everything had seemed fine a moment ago and she wracked her brain as to what might have caused the drastic change in his mood. Unable to come away with anything, she jerked her arm away and stared at him with incredulity.

“Why?! I don’t want to leave.”

She crossed her arms across her chest and waited for him to contradict her. To her surprise, Bardock looked sheepish, looked to the side, scratched at the scar on his cheek and muttered something she could barely hear. 

“What?”

He sighed heavily through his nose, and looked awkwardly around where they had stopped - on the edge of the dance floor. He then leaned down, his breath ghosting near her ear, and took her hand. The music slowed to a gentle refrain. Although his eyes were slightly unfocused and his steps uneasy, Gine could see the sincerity the shone through.

“Dance with me.”

A small, disbelieving laugh followed by a shuddering breath came from her mouth, and she grasped his hand and let him lead her onto the floor. Unhurriedly they swayed with each other, his arms providing the frame for her hands to rest and his hands seeking support from her body. They moved amongst the other couples, perhaps not as competently, but his eyes never left hers. Perhaps he knew that he would step on her toes or lose balance if he looked at his feet, but she didn’t care. The warm press of his frame against hers felt heavenly. This was a nice moment, and one that Gine would savor; however, she was not above softly chiding her spouse.

“You are drunk.”

Bardock scoffed for a moment, but then grunted in acknowledgement and squeezed her waist tighter.

“After this dance, I will get you some water and food for your stomach...and then you will dance with me more.”

He dropped his mouth for a moment, briefly pausing their movement, but no words of argument came forth. He simply sighed and nodded, accepting the inevitable and pulled her closer to twirl her around once more.


	7. Prompt - Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bedtime story and conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lady_Red and Blackswan22 for the Beta, and thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> **Words in BOLD Italics are said in Saiyan**

The winter freeze came earlier than expected and outside, the snow flurried down quickly covering the homestead in a pure, white blanket. 

Bardock pulled his coat up around his body and trudged through the knee deep snow, following the makeshift path from the barn to the house. He’d just finished stabling the horse and making sure the animal had enough food for a few days in case they were snowed in. 

He stomped the remaining snow off his boots before entering. This was going to be very bad for them, especially if they lost too many of the herd to the unseasonable weather. But, he’d have to wait until morning to take a headcount. It was suicide to go out now, so he was forced to sit on his hands until then. Bardock stood by the roaring fire, leaning heavily on the hearth, and tried to formulate a plan for the next morning. As he stood, he poured himself a steaming cup of coffee and took a moment to enjoy its earthy flavor as it flooded his taste buds.

Far across the room, he saw his wife getting their sons ready for bed. A single candle was in her grasp, its flickering light casting a warm glow to her tired face. Her voice was low and soothing, the dulcet tones clearly meant to help lull Kakarot to sleep. Raditz never had a problem going to sleep, something Bardock wished his youngest son had inherited. That child was more likely to keep you up till the middle of the night with inane babble and questions.

He sat down by the fire, not wanting to interrupt and distract. Gine was telling, as best she could in  _ Eigo _ , the story of the Oozaru - The legendary beast sent from the gods of olde to help the Saiyans slay their enemies. 

“...and then, the warrior stood up and said...’You shall not enslave my people any longer. Leave and you will keep your lives. Stay, and you will see nothing but death this day.’ The army refused. The warrior sent a prayer to the gods, and they answered his plea since he was pure of heart and intention...“

“And then what happened, Mama?”

Kakarot’s voice interrupted the tale, full of astonishment and amazement. From the sounds coming from the other side of the room, Bardock was sure the boy was jumping up and down. The sudden grunt from Raditz all but confirmed his theory, as was the older boy’s complaints and sounds of annoyance.   
  
“Stop squirming Kakarot!”   
  
“I’m sorry! I just want to know what happens next.”   


Bardock heard his wife chuckle and gently chide the over excited boy.

“Settle down, my love, and I will tell you the ending.”   
  
Gine took a breath. “The heavens parted and a giant beast, taller than the treetops appeared. The evil army panicked and tried to kill the beast, but its hide was tougher than armour and its breath could level mountains.”   


A gasp, full of wonderment, echoed across the room and Gine softly shushed the boy as she continued.   
  
“The  **_Oozaru_ ** defeated those that would enslave the Saiyan people. When the battle was done, the warrior thanked the beast and it left, never to return. The warrior returned to his village, and married the woman he loved. They grew old and had many children.”   
  
Bardock snorted in amusement at her dramatic flair for the tale. The version he was told as a child had less speeches and more slaughter with the warrior taking control of the Oozaru and using it to lay waste to the foreign army. Afterwards the beast killed the warrior for having the audacity to try to and control the gods, and there certainly wasn’t a love story tacked onto it. Sensing the end of her tale, Bardock rose from his seat and walked closer to the bed.

Both boys were now listening, though Raditz's expression was one of boredom while Kakarot’s was of rapt attention. 

“And they say, that one day, the  **_Oozaru_ ** may return…”   
  
“...and he’ll  _ eat  _ little Saiyans who don’t go to sleep!”

Raditz exclaimed, interrupting the tale, and grabbed Kakarot under his arms which caused the boy to jump and yelp in fear. As the older boy laughed at his brother’s distress, Kakarot pulled the covers over his head. Gine gave their eldest a nonplussed and reproachful glare at his antics. The teen rolled his eyes but lifted the covers, apologizing and encouraging his brother to come out.    
  
“But what about the  **_Oozaru_ ** ?”

Gine smiled softly at the small boy's question and regarded the two boys. “The  **_Oozaru_ ** does not prey on the innocent. Maybe one day... my brave Saiyan warriors... if you are pure of heart, he will come to help you too. So you have to take care of and be good to one another.” She leaned down to the boys, and pulled the blankets closer to their bodies. She then placed tender kisses on each of their foreheads before smoothing Kakarot’s hair lovingly.   
  
“ **_Now, go to sleep my little Kakarot_ ** .”

With a puff of air, she blew out the candle and walked over to where Bardock was still standing. He extended his arm and pulled her into his embrace. She melted at his touch, letting his body support her for a moment, before she pulled away and stroked his cheek. They separated and proceeded to do the mundane activities that were required before shutting down the house for the night in companionable silence. Gine sat in the rocking chair by the fire, repairing torn clothes with patches and Bardock methodically cleaned the rifle for hunting the next morning.   
  
After a time, Bardock lifted his head and stared at his wife.    
  
“You shouldn’t fill their heads with such nonsense, you know.”   
  
At his words, she did not look up but continued on with her mending and rocked in her chair. He could see, however, her jaw tense as she gritted her teeth against his gentle admonishment. It was a topic they continued to be at loggerheads about, though it no longer resulted in yelling matches but rather quiet discussions.   
  
“Just because you are ashamed of your heritage, does not mean that I am.”

He scoffed and continue to dismantle the rifle, carefully oiling each part. Despite what she thought, he was not ashamed of his country or people. He often dreamed of its vast fields of wheat and his family that was still there. He missed it, and them, more than he could ever say aloud, but he did not linger on his choice. It was made and he had to look ahead.   
  
“The  **_Oozaru_ ** will not help them here, Gine. You would do better telling them the original story and then they will know that it is better to succeed on your own strength than to depend on the fickle whims of others.”

Bardock rose from his seat, and walked over to her chair. Gine paused her rocking and looked up at him, her face and expression blank. He pushed aside her mending and drew her up to her feet. She tsked in exasperation, but did not resist his pull.   
  
“You know, I returned to my village and married the woman I loved...without a giant beast to help me.”   
  
Her face lost its indifferent edge, the flickering flames dancing in her eyes and the shadows swimming across her features as she smiled warmly at him. He grasped her chin with his forefinger and thumb, tilting her mouth towards his own. His hand wandered down to her waist, and firmly grabbed her behind to pull her closer. Bardock groaned loudly at the feel of her body next to his, craving her soft curves and sweet kisses. He growled, lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss that soothed the brief discord but stoked the resting fire that always burned between them before resting his forehead against hers. Gine sighed, her satisfaction clear, and sat back down in her chair to continue her sewing.   
  
“Who’s to say the wild beast didn’t come back home?”   
  
The merriment was evident in her tone and she raked her eyes down his form as her hands picked up the boy's torn trousers and effortlessly began to mend the holes. Bardock smirked and likewise sat back in his own chair.    
  
“Perhaps we’ll find out later tonight.”


End file.
